Nanami Akira - The Weird Twin
by My Cruel Nighmare
Summary: Nanami Akira isn't what you can call 'normal'. Out of nowhere Akira knocks and Saotome Academy door. Who is exactly this person we call 'Akira? And how does QN, the Shinomiya and the Senseis know Akira?
1. Meeting New People

**Hey there! **

**It's my first Uta Pri Fic _here_ and in english so I'm kinda of nervous. **

**Well, I do not own Uta Pri, if I owned... well, things would happen e.e**

**And English is not my first language!**

**And I don't have a Beta. Anyone here wants to be my Beta? :D PM me if you want~**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**A/N - 01/09/2015:**

**I just took notice that the name of my OC isn't exactly my _own_ choice at _all_. I knew I've read the name somewhere but couldn't remeber now. The name is from ****Queene Rose's **_**Write you a love**** song **_**even tought the character is a boy on that fic ^^'****.**** Also, this fanfiction is almost 100% based on fanfictions _here _like **_**Family Matters **_**by ImaDoinWat (I LOVE YOU!) and some other that I've forgot the name since I've read a long, _loooooong _time ago. Give me a break, I've read a total of ****1109 Fanfictions here! Of course I'd forget most of their names hmpf. (Doubt me? Check my profile ;3)**

**If you notice some similar stuff between my fanfic and yours, tell me and I'll stalk you to make sure I've read at least of your UtaPri ff's (making sure since I dun wanna give credits to people who dun deserve ;) )**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day. No one was especting someone to knock at the front door that night. But someone did. And everyone was suprised to know who.<p>

_**…**_

Haruka and the Starish guys were all at the principal room. Masato was drinking his tea, Tokiya was trying to stay calm while Otoya was annoying him with stupid questions like "Nee~ How did the chicken went to the other side of the road~?" and so, Syo was running away from Natsuki, Ren was quiet on the wall with a rose in hands, Cecil was laying at the couch bored, Satsuki was looking out of the window (he seemed to like rainy days) and Haruka was reading a book called 'My little Secret'.

Nothing too unusual.

Until someone knocked at the door.

"I'm going!" Said Otoya smiling. Tokiya let a relieved sigh when the younger left his side. At least some peace, he thought. Oh, how wrong he was…

"Hello, what do you ne…ed…" Otoya looked at the two unexpected visitors with a blank expression making everyone worried. Everything was silent untill one of the visitors spook.

"Is Haruka-chan here? We need talk to her." A male voice that Haruka recognized said. Startled, she jumped out of her seat and went to the onwer voice.

"Hikaru-Nisan!" She exclamaid happily. She never had expected her older brother to show after so long! "What are you doing here?" Haruka asked sweetly and then noticed certain someone. "Akira…, what are you also doing here?" she asked not as sweetly as before, making all the guys suprised.

"We need a place to stay." The 'Akira' person said, they couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. Until this time, most of the guys were curious about who were at their door.

"Oh, please, come in then." She opened the door for them and the guys finaly could see who Haruka was addressing so familiar with.

_…Two boys…?_ They thought in unison.

"Let me introduce them. Those are Nanami Hikaru and Nanami Akira. My older brother and my…" she hesited for a moment before continuing uncertain if she should tell them of it. She cleared her throat and said, "My twin sister."

"It's a pleasure to finaly meet the boys Haruka-chan speaks so foundly about." The older looking guy said with a happy smile pestering on his face.

"Hey…" Akira said not paying to much attention to the guys, but someone was paying special attention to Akira. She looked quickly at everyone faces, and two familiar features made her body tense. "Satsuki…? Natsuki…?" Her voice was nothing above a whisper, but the twins seemed to notice that and looked at her at the exact moment. Everything seemed to stop when their eyes locked. Time was something their momently forgot about, and everyone disappeared. Only they three existed for the moment.

"Do you know each other?" Syo asked with a BIG question mark above his head. How did she know about both Shimomiya?

"Akira…" the youngst twin whispered with a sad gleam on his eyes. Oh, how he missed the younger girl! In a blink of an eye, he ran to the younger girl and hugged her with all his might. "Aki-chan!" he exclamaid oh so happy and Akira could just hug him back, with tears almost falling from the corner of her eyes. All the eyes were on them. The boys were just curious about how she knew those two, and Hikaru and Haruka were asking themselves something similar, how the hell was possible for those three to know each other?

"What for heavens sake is happening here?!" Syo yelled obviously annoyed. Natsuki stopped hugging Akira for a moment and looked at Syo with a big grin.

"Are you jeolous, Syo-chan~?"

"What?! No, I'm totally NOT jeolous that you are hugging Nanami's twin sister." He said blushing a little at the thought of hugging a Nanami, well~ especially Haruka.

"Ochibi-chan is such a Tsundere…" Ren said mocking him and went to Akira. "Hello, little lamb~ I'm Jinguji Ren, nice to meet'ya" he winked at her with a welcoming smile on his handsome features.

"Oh, you're Seiichiroi-kun's younger brother, no?" She looked at him with no emotion at all. She glanced again at everyone on the room. "Mai-chan's older brother, 'HAYATO', agnopolis prince, Kaoru's Twin and… Saotome-sama's son." She murmured while looking to each of them. Everyone was suprised by what she said. How did she know that? Not even the press knew about some of those things!

"Miiiiiinnaaaa!" A boy-girlish voice said. "I heard Akira-chan is here, is it true?" Ringo's eyes were shinning. Everyone pointed at the red haired girl. "OMG! I've missed you soooo much, Akira-chan!" Ringo said as he ran 'till he was hugging Akira.

"Jeez… Ringo-kun…" Akira sighted as the older man hugged her as if his life depended on it.

"You can't blame me, Akira! It's been 4 years since I last saw you!" He said pouting a little.

"Neither can you blame me that I graduated. But, changing subject, how is everyone doing?" She asked a little hesitant.

"Those four idiots are now a Band and Ryuuya is doing just fine, later on he's going to talk to you~ Now I have to go~ I still have some work to do TT^TT Bye-Bye~!" And then, he desapeared from everyone view.

"Things are getting more and more weird…" Cecil whispered to his bandmates with a slight frown and everyone nodded in agreement.

Akira cleared her throat, gaining everyones attention. "Where we are going to stay?" She asked.

"There is an extra room on the teachers dorm, and one in the boys dorm." Tokiya said thoughtfully.

"I think I'm going to stay on the boys dorms. Since I'm also a boy and so." Hikaru said smiling. Most of the guys noticed how similar Hikaru and Haruka were, and how much Akira did not look like them at all.

"Them I'm going to stay at the teachers dorm. Can anyone show me where is that?" Everyone looked back, none of them wanted to be alone with her, especially after they saw how coldly Haruka acted with her.

"We are going." Satsuki said and he and Natsuki went to the smaller girl.

"See you around." And them, they three disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Nanami, how they…" before Masato could finish his sentence, Haruka answered.

"I have no idea. I haven't see her has almost eight years." She said sighing a little. Her twin sister always had this thing with keeping secrets. When they were kids, she would always disappear during the day and would only come back at night. That when they had about eight years.

"Akira ran away from home at age of 10. Only when she was 14 we found where she was." Hikaru told with a soft smile. "Do you want to know where we found her?" He asked in a more mysterious way. Everyone nodded, even Haruka. Neither her grandmother nor her parents told her where Akira was found after two years. "Here~"

"EHHHH?!"

**_…_**

**_…With Akira, Satsuki and Natsuki…_**

**_…_**

"Why didn't you ever told us you had siblings?" Natsuki asked a little sad that his friend had keeped that a secret from them.

"Don't know. You guys never asked after all."

"Anyway. Where were you living after you moved from our house?" Satsuki asked to change subject. He sensed that Akira wouldn't give them a better answer.

"I had my way into this academy. That's why Ringo reacted that way when he found out that I was here. Now a days I have my thing with music and being an idol. But you," she glanced at Natsuki. "I always knew that you liked music, but being in a boy band? That's unexpected." She giggled when she saw the blonde blush. But suddenly her face turned stoic. "And to Haruka be your composer… I bet she was the one that made you guys a boy band… probably everyone wanted her as their composer…" her eyes turned empty, her hands were on fits as if she was trying to not lose control. That was one of the things she hated as in being the younger twin. If her sister was perfect, she also had to be perfect, but never be better than her sister was. Oh no, that she just couldn't be. If she played piano better than Haruka, her parents would just keep her as far from a piano as possible. If she had the best grades in their class, her parents would make her study less then her sister would have better grades than her.

That's why she ran to the Shinomiya household. There, she wouldn't have to fake every _fucking_thing. She was herself. She would smile, laugh as hard as she could and feel the love she never felt with her family. Even her brother was just with her because he had to. If given the choice between being with Haruka or Akira, without a doubt he would chose being Haruka's and Starish's manager. That was the kind of family she had grow up with.

"How do know, Aki-chan? Ah, I bet is because you had grow up with her! Haru-chan was a genius composer since she was a kid, without a doubt!" Natsuki kept saying those things, he seemed to not notice that Akira was about to push his face. Good for him Satsuki noticed that more he said more depressed she became.

"Natsuki, I think you should stop talking. We've already arrived at the Teachers Dorm." Satsuki said with a stern look. He was one of the few people that knew that Akira had a inferiority complex when talking about her twin sister.

"Thanks for bringing me here, guys." She said while giving them a soft smile.

"No problems, Aki-chan~!"

"See you around, Akira." Just when they were about to go back to the evening room, Akira held Satsuki's hand, as if quietly asking him to stay a little more with her. Satsuki nodded and went to her room and she closed the door behind them. Natsuki didn't notice anything, full of his ignorance bliss only thinking about his 'Fairy-chan' better know as Nanami Haruka.

_**…**_

_**…Inside Akira's New Room **_

_**With Akira and Satsuki…**_

_**…**_

During a small among of minutes they stayed in silence. None of them saying a word, but Akira decided to break their comfortable silence.

"It's been a long time, right?" She said in a small whisper, sitting at her new bed and putting her bag at her side.

"Yeah. About 4 months since the last time we saw each other." He answered with a smile and sat beside her. Akira lied her head at his shoulder and softly hummed.

"Were you living with them all the time or you just came here not long ago?"

"Only last year I decided to come live with those idiots. I was kinda curious about how Natsuki was living, you know how stupid he can be at times." He laughed a little at his own coment.

"Ya'know… I missed you, Satsuki…" she confessed closing her eyes. Feeling relaxed after what seemed a long time of stress.

"I missed you too, Akira." He put his head down and sweetly kissed her cheek and smiled at the soft blush that formed on the same spot.

They kept like that for some time...

Neither wanted to be at any other place at that moment...

* * *

><p><strong>So.. yeah, I'm making Haruka a little bitch like, 'cuz I can't really see Haruka and her twin being friends XD<strong>

**Again, anyone here wants to be my Beta? :D**

**Any grammar mistakes tell me and, _maybe_, I'm gonna correct them.  
><strong>

**Fav, Follow and Review if you Liked it!**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think about this fic~**


	2. Telling old tales about themselves

**Again here!**

**I do not own Uta Pri**

**English is not my first language and I need a Beta.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Hey-yo! I'm back~!" Natsuki exclaimed happily.<p>

"Hey, Natsuki, how was it with the younger twin?" Ren asked with a malicious smile and a rose on his hand (A/N: I really want to know were he gets those roses from…).

"It was ok~" he answered and sat beside Otoya on the couch.

"Sooo~ how do you guys know each other?" Cecil asked trying to break the awkward atmosphere that was created after Natsuki answered the question.

"Well, when Sacchan and I had 10 years we met Aki-chan on the lake behind our house~ I don't remember things very well, but Sacchan may remember everything! Right, Sacchan?" He looked behind him only to find out that Satsuki wasn't there.

"Ara, where is Satsuki-kun?" Otoya asked looking everywhere for the tall blonde.

"Hm~ maybe he is with Aki-chan…"

"Why would he be with Nanami Akira-San?" Tokiya finnaly spoke, curious about the subject.

"He and Aki-chan had always been as close with each other as me and Sacchan. Sometimes I would be left behind while they were together. Aki-chan only told Sacchan some things and even thought I asked him what was it, he never told me." Natsuki said pouting and everyone asked themselfs just _how _close to each other they were.

"Nee, Minna-San, let's talk about something else." Haruka pleaded with big cute eyes and no one could say 'no' to her.

"Talk about what?" Masato asked pouring a little more tea on his cup.

"Uta in Princess award~" Hikaru suggested. And when most of people looked at him as if he was crazy, he explained, "The female version of the Uta Pri award that you guys won."

"I think I've heard about that before!" The red haired guitarist said. "What was the name of the girl who had won last year… Akane? Ayame?" Otoya was trying to remember the name of the idol when suddenly Reiji answered his question.

"Akira~ She was the one who won that award~"

"…are we talking about the same Akira?" Haruka asked doubting that her senpai knew _what _Akira they were talking about. And most of all, he called her without a nickname nor a suffix! If it's really her sister, just how close they were?

"Yes, Nanase Akira." Ramaru said without much of care and some of the guys looked at him not understanding how they were talking about the same Akira when the surname was different.

"Better know as Nanami Akira." Added Ai with his own speech and they looked at him surprised.

"No, no, no… wait a minute… Are we _really_ talking about my younger twin sister? She won the Uta Princess award?" She asked in disbelief.

"For two concecutive years." Camus said with a small proud smile on his handsome face.

"Uta no Princess is a award that occurs only once in two years. Akira first won that award at her first year as an Idol and she won the second time when she had already three years as an Idol. You can call her a prodigy." Hikaru murmured the last part to himself. Between the three siblings he was the only one that didn't have talent with music, but he was a rather well-know painter. Under a stage name, of course. If you ever heard about Takashima Hikaru, well, that's him.

"I'm… impressed…" Tokiya said with a little surprise on his face. "I had the feeling that I'd seem her before. Must have been on one of the Uta Princess awards. She was probably that girl who every judge and all the public liked"

"If I'm correct, Ichinose-kun, you were the one that made the other judges accept her at the ceremony. Some of the oldest didn't approve her looks, ya'know how is it." Hikaru said with a lazy smile. "Akira doesn't read the news so she had no idea you told the world about being 'Hayato', but it's nice to see that you broke you façade." He said and patted the youngests head.

"Cecil-kun, what does your muses say about Aki-chan?" Natsuki asked curious and everyone else nodded in agreement, also wanting to know.

"Hm…" he muttered hesitant. Should he say that the muses thought she was exotic and rare? Hm… "They like her?" Cecil said unsure and they eyed him suspiecily. "I-I have to go to the bathroom!" He ran as fast as he could, and when they finaly notice that, Cecil was already out of sigh.

"Geez… now I am even more curious…" Reiji said pouting a little.

"So you're the famous older sister that Akira rarely talked about?" Camus asked Haruka.

"Probably. What she told you guys about me? I bet a bunch of lies." Haruka looked at him and laughed. Camus and Ranmaru switch a look between them and kept quiet. Ai was about to say something when Satsuki entered the room.

"Satsuki! Where were you?" Syo asked.

"It's not of your concern." He glared at Syo and then turned his gaze to QN. "She is waiting for you guys." That said, they waved softly to the other and went to Akira's room.

"Why is she waiting for them?" Ren asked with a malicious smile on his face, apparently, thinking _shit_ random things.

"Maybe they were classmates?" Masato gave a try. "Hikaru-kun indee said that she studied here four years ago."

"Hehe…"

…**Back to Akira's Room**

**With QN and Akira and the Senseis…**

Ai knocked at the door and waited until Akira opened the door for them. They could see Ryuuya already inside and Ringo playing with Akira clothes.

"Hey, come in." She gave space for them to enter and they started talking as soon as they did.

"Akira, why didn't you told us you were coming~?" Reiji asked smiling like the a idiot he is.

"It's was supost to be a suprise. But it's not like I was planing to do it. My apartment is under reforms and so, and I knew that Haruka was working here then I just followed."

"Hm, understand." Reiji nodded.

"Say, Akira, changing subject, have you dated anyone during those last four years?" Reiji asked grinning. Not only he, but everyone was curious about her relationships. If they had a chance al or not.

"Well. There was someone." She said thoughtfully and some sighed relieved while others were not so knowing about this 'someone'. "Her name was well …Maika…"

"H-H-Her?!" They shouted in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm bisexual, have I never told you guys?"

"Oh… Hm… no." They murmured. And yet again, they sighed in relief that she played for both times and not only for girls.

"I dated Maika for… three years maybe… I started dating her in my first year as an Idol. She was my composer. But… well… some things are just not made to last…" she said with a sad smile on her face and everyone asked themselfs what happened but was Ryuuya who dared to ask her.

"What happened to you two?"

"…it's a long story. You'll probably get bored." She said as if nothing, apparently trying to switch the subject. "And you guys? You two, Ringo and Ryuuya, are already in age for marriage, there _must be_ someone you have in mind." She smiled and softly winked at them, said ones blushed madly.

"There was none." Both said in unison in visible embarrassment.

"Oh, you guys are as boring as you used to be." Akira said pouting cutely. "What about you?" She eyed QN.

"Same here." Ranmaru answered for them all.

"But, hey, changing subject, what's your relationship with the woman?" Camus asked curious.

"Yeah, when we told her that you used to talk about her to us, she was like 'what she told you? I bet a bunch of lies.'."

"Do you really want to know?" She looked at them serious and they nodded. "She hates me. Why? I don't know." They looked at her in utter confusion. Haruka hating someone? How? "Tsk… I bet you're asking yourselves how someone so _innocent _and _kind _like Haruka can hate her own family." Akira looked hurt as she said that. _Anyone _but _them_. She expected that from anyone, _**anyone**_. But not from those six. They knew her since she was 10, goddamn it! Ok, it's true that they **almost** lost when they graduated, but they kept talking and sending sms for each other. She didn't told them a thing or two, but c'mon! Some things are better to be said in person. And those things she told them **today**.

"Ha… forget that I told you guys that… get out of here…" she didn't look at their faces. She was scared that she would start crying.

"But Akira…" Ringo started but she cut him off.

"How long do you know me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Eight years." Ai answered without a whisper of doubt.

"Have I ever lied to you guys…?"

"No…" Ranmaru answered starting to regret having doubted her.

"That's all I wanted to know. Now, get out." When they didn't move she shouted again, "Get Out!" She covered her face not wanting them to see her crying. She felt almost as hurt as when she and Maika broke up.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of warm arms around her. Not only one pair but six.

They wanted to comfort her. It's wasn't their intention to think she was lying. But they lived with Haruka for two years. Not as long as eight, but anyway.

Akira softly whispered some words that any of them heard and fell asleep.

Had they heard what she said, they would me blushing like crazy.

"_I love you guys… "_

* * *

><p><strong>Kill me or not.<strong>

**Ya'know, I love you guys~**

**Uta Pri fans are amazing people :D**

**Any grammar mistakes tell me and, _maybe_, I'm gonna correct them.  
><strong>

**Fav, Follow and Review if you Liked it!**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think about this fic~**

**(Yeah, I'm just doing control-C and **control-V 'cus I'm lazzy~)****


End file.
